battlebotsfandomcom-20200215-history
T-Wrex
T-Wrex was a middleweight robot that fought in the final three seasons of BattleBots. It was built by Brent Regan, who also built Omega-13 and Little Whacko. T-Wrex was essentially half of Omega-13, with half the drive and size of the heavyweight, but instead of two spiked ends the robot had one end that had five red spikes and a long thwacking arm in the rear. T-Wrex was very successful, reaching the semifinals in its rookie year, winning the consolation rumble in Season 4.0 and being seeded every season after. T-Wrex is a pun on the dinosaur Tyrannosaurus Rex, also known as a T.Rex. Robot History Season 3.0 T-Wrex's first ever match in BattleBots was against Scrap Metal. As Scrap Metal didn't move due to radio receiving issues, T-Wrex delivered a number of hits from its tail. Scrap Metal was counted out and T-Wrex won by KO. This win put T-Wrex to the next preliminary round, where it faced Pokey. The match started with T-Wrex charging its opponent head on and pushing it around the BattleBox. T-Wrex's tail then hits Pokey so hard that it resulted in some spectacular puncture holes. The match went the full 2 minutes and T-Wrex won on a 35-10 judge's decision. This win put T-Wrex to the final preliminary round, where it faced Team Raptor's multibot Pack Raptors (coincidentally also dinosaur-themed). The battle started with T-Wrex attacking both raptors with its tail, sending them flying. After one of the hits, one of the bots landed on its back and was disabled. T-Wrex then went after the other raptor and in the process both T-Wrex and the remaining Raptor got entangled in the BattleBox. A time-out was called, and both were freed. When the bout resumed, T-Wrex was not very responsive to the control and it looked like he may get counted out. However, the referees decided that since one half of the "Pack Raptor" was disabled, they would declare that bot disabled and declare T-Wrex the winner by knockout. Team Raptor appealed this decision on the basis that the bot that was disabled was lighter of the two bots. They took the bots to the official scale and had them weighed to prove their point. The judges refused to accept the weights because the bots were not impounded after the bout, so any weights taken later could not be guaranteed as reflecting the weights during the bout. There was also the issue that the two bots looked almost identical and so the judges were not even sure which bot was the one that was disabled. The compromise decision was that the knockout decision was set aside and the bout was sent to the judges as if it had run its full 2 minutes. The judge's took over an hour to decide, and T-Wrex won by KO at 1:10. This win put T-Wrex to the TV rounds, where it faced Scrap Daddy Flipskanker. T-Wrex pushed Scrap Daddy Flipskanker to the killsaws and broke its flipper. Scrap Daddy Flipskanker stopped moving and was counted out. T-Wrex won by KO and advanced to the round of 16, where it faced Bad Attitude. Early in the match, Bad Attitude was able to toss T-Wrex a couple of times but was unable to flip it. About a minute into the match, T-Wrex was able to deliver a solid hit on Bad Attitude which flipped it on its back. While Bad Attitude could still move, it no longer had a ramp with which it could scoop up T-Wrex. Both robots spent the rest of the match chasing each other around the BattleBox. In the end, T-Wrex won on a close 24-21 judge's decision and T-Wrex advanced to the middleweight quarterfinals, where it faced T-Minus. In the match, both robots went straight at each other and T-Minus gets near T-Wrex, but T-Wrex starts spinning and T-Minus backs off. As T-Wrex started spinning again, T-Minus attempts to flip T-Wrex, but it manages to flip itself onto its back and self-rights with a 540° flip. For the majority of the fight, T-Minus was trying to flip T-Wrex, but T-Wrex kept spinning and T-Minus retreats. At some point in the match, T-Wrex was hitting T-Minus multiple times with its tail. As T-Minus was still having trouble getting underneath T-Wrex with its flipping arm, T-Minus pushed T-Wrex onto the killsaws and sparks were being produced. T-Minus attempts to flip T-Wrex again, but it manages to flip itself onto its back. The first self-righting flip from T-Minus doesn't quite do it, but the second one does put it back onto its feet. T-Minus heads back to the center of the BattleBox and T-Wrex delivers another hit on the front of T-Minus. This hit unscrewed the contacts from the radio switch from T-Minus and it was now immobilized. Team Inertia Labs begins to try to fix the joystick base and T-Wrex started pushing T-Minus. T-Minus gets popped by the hellraisers and T-Wrex pushes T-Minus onto the piston. With only 40 seconds left, T-Wrex pushes T-Minus onto the killsaws and T-Minus was being counted out. T-Wrex won by KO at 2:34 and advanced to the semifinals, where it faced the middleweight champion Hazard. The fight started with both robots timidly approaching each other, before T-Wrex's front was hit by Hazard. T-Wrex began spinning and hit Hazard in retaliation, with the hit sending Hazard reeling from the impact. T-Wrex was then left alone until it had stopped spinning and Hazard hit the side panel of T-Wrex. This hit damaged between the frame and armor of T-Wrex, shearing several screws. T-Wrex was then pushed and impaled on the spikes by Hazard. Hazard decided to free T-Wrex and continue the fight though. This blow, hitting the same spot as earlier, struck the axle and bent the frame. This came into contact with the drive belt and created a slip clutch, which prevented the wheel from moving forward and the bent axle also severely limited the motor’s ability to drive the wheel backwards. More pieces was sent flying off T-Wrex by Hazard, but T-Wrex survived, seemingly unscathed. T-Wrex was then sent flying by Hazard's weaponry, which was at its top speed, bending and partly breaking the tail. T-Wrex continued to fight and managed to damage Hazard's front skirts. T-Wrex was shoved into the spikes twice by Hazard in retaliation. Finally, Hazard struck T-Wrex with its blade one final time before the buzzer. Hazard had the clear edge with a 27-18 judge's decision, eliminating T-Wrex from the tournament. T-Wrex wasn't finished, however, as it participated the middleweight royal rumble at the end of the tournament. T-Wrex donned a wrap of bandages on its tail for theatrical effect. From the opening bell, it went straight ahead, but the bent tail damaged by Hazard earlier left the drive wheels barely able to touch the ground. Regardless, T-Rex was able to move around and went into the center to spin up. However, T-Wrex's tail got bent downwards even further, rendering it unable to move. In the end, T-Wrex lost out to T-Minus. Season 4.0 Due to previously competing in Season 3.0, T-Wrex was allowed to skip the preliminary rounds of Season 4.0, where it eventually fought 2925 Jack Rabbit. After delivering several hits on 2925 Jack Rabbit, with one hit ripping off one of the wheels, T-Wrex's tail got stuck on the screws and was counted out. 2925 Jack Rabbit won by KO and T-Wrex was eliminated from the tournament again. T-Wrex wasn't finished, however, as it participated the middleweight consolation rumble at the end of the tournament. At one point, T-Wrex got its tail into the side of Malvolio, which already had a hole in it courtesy of Blade Runner. In the end, it won overall along with Malvolio and both robots advanced to the middleweight royal rumble right after the superheavyweight finals. In the beginning, T-Wrex started spinning and hits Heavy Metal Noise's spinning disc with its tail. T-Wrex then hits the right side of Huggy Bear with its tail and drives over Huggy Bear's "hug zone". T-Wrex hits Huggy Bear again and got itself slammed by Alabama Slammer. After this, T-Wrex continued spinning and hits the rear of Heavy Metal Noise. T-Wrex gets slammed by T-Minus and it moved to the center of the BattleBox. T-Wrex bumps into T-Minus again and it almost got flipped by T-Minus' flipping arm. T-Wrex pushed Heavy Metal Noise onto the right side of Huggy Bear and charged straight at Bad Attitude. T-Wrex drives over the front of Psychotron and got itself tossed into the air by Bad Attitude. After this, T-Wrex was moving around the BattleBox and started spinning again. As this was happening, Psychotron got underneath the left side of T-Minus and pushed it into T-Wrex's tail, which caused T-Minus to lose its left wheel. T-Wrex was pushed against the spikestrip by Bad Attitude and T-Wrex tried to escape. Unfortunately, it was pushed back against the spikestrip by Alabama Slammer and Summoner. T-Wrex managed to escape and started spinning again, hitting T-Minus, Alabama Slammer and Summoner. T-Wrex moved to the center of the BattleBox and started hitting Alabama Slammer for a brief moment. After Bad Attitude pushed T-Minus into the screws, T-Wrex started spinning again and hits the front of T-Minus. In the end, T-Wrex was moving around the BattleBox before the time ran out. T-Wrex was one of five robots still moving in the end, but it lost overall to Bad Attitude. Season 5.0 Due to previously competing in Season 4.0, T-Wrex was allowed to skip the preliminary rounds of Season 5.0, where it eventually fought Alabama Slammer. T-Wrex won on a close 23-22 judge's decision and advanced to the round of 16, where it faced S.O.B. Not much happened at the beginning of the fight, with both robots positioning for an attack. T-Wrex got in a slight hit with its tail on the rear of S.O.B., but backed off. A while later T-Wrex drove straight into S.O.B., where S.O.B. deployed its circular saw and caused a great deal of titanium sparks. S.O.B. then tried to drive T-Wrex into the pulverizers but it escaped before any damage was done. T-Wrex rammed S.O.B. but got caught in its tray, allowing S.O.B. to cut a bit more into T-Wrex before it got away. Both robots then crashed into hazards before T-Wrex lured S.O.B. into the killsaws, where it was sent flying. T-Wrex then rammed and thwacked S.O.B. again, before carrying it on its back due to another killsaw toss. T-Wrex reversed S.O.B. into the spikestrip but after a brief attack from S.O.B., got its tail caught in the spikestrip seam, where it was unable to pull itself away. S.O.B. won by KO in 2:26 and T-Wrex was eliminated from the tournament once again. T-Wrex couldn't compete in the middleweight royal rumble because the rest of the rumbles were canceled due to an accident with Nightmare during the heavyweight consolation rumble. Wins/Losses * Wins: 7 * Losses: 3 Mark Beiro Introductions "Hey you! Whats that sound! Everybody knows. It's bots gettin shredded by T-WREX!" "If you think surviving the Australian Outback is a challenge, try coming back from extinction. He put the die in dinosaur. Its T-WREX!" "The sparks you see are not special effects. Its the robot getting destroyed the killer T-WREX!" "He'll make you feel worse than a fat kid climbing the rope in gym class. Introducing T-WREX!" Category:Middleweight Robots Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Robots that fought on television Category:Middleweight Semifinalists Category:Thwackbots Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses Category:Robots armed with Spikes Category:Invertible Robots Category:Robots with puns for names Category:Consolation Rumble Winners Category:Consolation Rumble Participants Category:Royal Rumble Participants Category:Animal Based Robots Category:Robots from Idaho